Et si les personnages étaient réels?
by Marlee Hartnell
Summary: Elspeth est une fille comme les autres. Elle écoute des émissions sur son ordinateur et lit des livres dans son temps libre. Un beau matin, elle se retrouve face à face avec Sherlock holmes qui l'embarque dans une aventure folle qui traverse les fandoms pour découvrir le mystère derrière le meurtre d'un jeune homme.
1. Chapter 1

Et si les personnages étaient réels. Et si un jour vous sortiez de chez vous et Sherlock se tenait à votre porte pour vous demander de l'aide. Non attendez, soyons réaliste. Disons que Watson avait convaincu Sherlock de venir jusqu'ici pour vous demander votre avis sur un meurtre. Vous vous teniez devant eux un peu déboussolé ne sachant pas ce qui se passait. John donnait des coups de coude subtils à Sherlock. John savait que vous étiez une bonne détective, car il vous connaissait de l'armée.

Mais vous n'avez jamais été dans l'armée.

Vous connaissiez tout de John et Sherlock, car vous aviez minutieusement écouté chacune des émissions en portant attention à tous les détails. Mais la nuit dernière, l'histoire s'était réécrite. Les contes de Sherlock et tous les autres histoires que vous avez lues et les films que vous avez écoutés ont disparu pour laisser placent aux personnages.

La dernière question qui restait était; pourquoi vous, une fangirl qui passe le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à lire et à écouter des émissions en pyjama et qui n'avait parlé âme qui vive depuis belle lurette était la seule personne restante sur la terre à se souvenir de la différence en fantaisie et réalité et est devenu une détective en une nuit?

C'était ce qui était arrivé à Elspeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock la jugea d'un oeil critique, peut-être était-ce le pantalon de pyjama qui représentait des calinours qu'elle avait depuis toujours ou encore, il y avait des chances qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas son visage. Elle lui fit un signe d'entrer dans son humble demeure qui sentait… Eh bien le renfermé. Elle n'invitait pas beaucoup de gens chez elle et Elspeth travaillait de la maison en pyjama. Lorsque sonnait midi, elle se rendait dans la cuisine pour sortir un plat surgelé du congélateur et le plaçait dans le micro-ondes.

Sherlock claqua la porte rouge d'où craquait de la peinture. Elle les invita dans son salon en leur disant qu'elle allait revenir dans un instant. Elspeth monta les marches menant au deuxième étage le plus vite qu'elle put et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle entreprit de se changer dans des vêtements plus convenables. Elle redescendit dans un habit qu'elle n'avait pas porté depuis des mois. Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de ses invités, elle leur servit du thé et réalisa l'ampleur du cas auquel ils avaient affaire lorsqu'elle concrétisa l'idée dans sa tête que John et Sherlock avaient conduit 1h20 de Londres jusqu'au Kent pour lui parler. Après une longue conversation, Elspeth remonta dans sa chambre remplir une valise de ce qu'elle avait besoin pour partir quelques jours. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, celui-ci était vide. La porte était restée ouverte et John et Sherlock l'attendaient dans la voiture. Ils revinrent à Londres le soir même. Elspeth resta dans un hôtel et le lendemain matin vint rejoindre Watson au 221b Baker street. John ne réalisa pas qu'il n'avait pas donné son adresse à Elspeth, ce qui lui évita de devoir inventer d'autres mensonges. Lorsque Sherlock eu fini de prendre son thé, le trio parti en direction des laboratoires.

Elspeth rencontra Molly Hooper qui s'occupait de la morgue. Jamais au par avant n'était-elle venue dans un endroit pareil. Elle n'en avait vu des centaines derrière l'écran de sa télévision, mais la "réalité" était tout autre. Le corps étendu sur la table de métal argenté appartenait à un jeune adulte, 18 à 23 ans approximativement. Elle remarqua un début de tatouage sur son épaule et descendit un peu le drap blanc pour voir ses bras. Ils étaient recouverts de signes noirs qu'elle connaissait trop bien, des runes. Équilibre, vitesse, agilité, pouvoir angélique, ils y étaient tous. La rune d'invisibilité était devenue blanche comme une cicatrice. Elle replaça le drap et se tourna vers les personnes qui la regardaient fixement. John et Molly attendaient quelque chose, mais Sherlock avait bien l'air de penser qu'elle ne trouverait rien. Elle demandait alors:

Y avait-il des objets avec lui?

Oui, seulement un tuyau court en métal, il est gravé de motifs étranges et un petit crayon avec un cristal au bout.

Ne sachant pas son nom, elle ne pourrait pas ouvrir le sabre séraphique. Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir. Elle avait conscience que les chasseurs d'ombres avaient un institut à Londres, mais elle ne connaissait personne ici. Par contre, comme John et Sherlock, elle savait tout sur l'institut de New York et des personnes qui y habitent. Elspeth était pratiquement sûre que le Jace ou Alec allaient l'aider. Elle prit alors la décision qu'ils allaient tous les trois voler

jusqu'aux États-Unis.

Je sais à quel groupe se garçon appartient. Il vient des États-Unis, commença Elspeth.

Comment le sais-tu? Le laboratoire n'a même pas réussi à avoir une identification?

Je le sais à cause des marques. Si vous voulez plus d'informations, je vous propose qu'on se dirige vers New York. C'est là que le plus grand groupe reste.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans dire un mot, Sherlock qui était bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire ne rouspéta aucunement et suivit de John, le trio parti pour l'Amérique. Arrivés à destination, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel le plus proche où ils y passèrent la nuit. Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Elspeth leur expliqua son plan pour la journée. John et Sherlock assis autour de la table ronde la regardaient avec attention.

Je sais beaucoup de choses au sujet de leur groupe, mais ils ne sont pas faciles d'accès, dit-elle.

Elspeth savait très bien qu'elle allait devoir manipuler son entrée pour pouvoir discuter avec des chasseurs d'ombres. Sachant à quel point Sherlock était septique, elle ne voulait pas l'amener avec elle n'ont plus lui expliquer les faits réels. Elle décida donc de modifier un peu la réalité.

Je crois qu'il serait mieux si j'y allais seule. Je pourrais ramasser ce que nous avons besoin comme informations et venir vous les partager ici lorsque j'aurai fini.

Ne crois-tu pas que c'est dangereux? demanda John. Tu en parles qui s'ils étaient un groupe criminel qui se promènent en moto.

Elspeth rit intérieurement en entendant le dernier commentaire de John. Elle revoyait Jace et Clary sur leur moto démoniaque volant au-dessus de la rivière.

Je te rappelle que j'ai une formation de l'armée comme toi, soldat, lui répondit-elle, la main en signe de salut militaire.

John et Sherlock lui accordèrent la permission de partir seule et c'est comme cela qu'elle finit devant l'institut. Au début, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Le bâtiment était délabré, mais si elle se concentrait juste assez, peut-être serait-elle capable de voir la façade de la bâtisse. Elle plissa les yeux et se concentra comme jamais auparavant. Puis, tout se transforma. Les murs tombants devinrent une magnifique église gothique chargée de détails sculptés à même la roche. Elle s'approcha de la porte sachant très bien qu'à l'intérieur quelqu'un se précipitait sur la caméra de surveillance pour voir qui essayait d'entrer.

À l'intérieur, comme Elspeth l'avait prévu, Alec était assis sur la chaise devant l'écran qui affichait l'extérieur. Il décida de ne rien faire sachant très bien que les charmes autour de l'institut allaient faire quitter l'intrus. Après quelques instants, il remarqua que la personne à la porte y était toujours. Il cria le nom de jace qui le rejoindre en courant lui demandant le problème. Alec lui pointa l'écran et lu dit:

Il y a quelqu'un a la porte, une terrestre je crois, mais les charmes ne la repoussent pas.

Jace agrandit l'image à l'écran et réalisa que l'intrus était une fille.

Elspeth regarda autour d'elle pour trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle remarqua alors où était positionnée la caméra et commença à y faire des signes de bonjour. Elle essaya de mimer le fait qu'elle voulait leur parler et espéra avoir réussi.

Alec devant l'écran fronça les sourcils et finalement comprit la signification du message. Il se tourna vers Jace et lui dit:

Je crois qu'elle veut nous parler. On peut déjà éliminer terrestre et vampire. Je pense qu'on devrait y aller.

Bon d'accord, mais j'amène mes sabres séraphiques et toi ton arc.

Jace est Alec s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent devant la grande pour. Hésitant, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Alec décida alors de dessiner une rune de communication sur la porte pour pouvoir parler aisément. Il toussa et Elspeth comprit le message. Elle commença à parler.

Jace Wayland? Alec Lightwood? Clary? Peu importe qui est derrière cette porte.

Comment est-ce que tu connais nos noms? Es-tu une créature obscure, un sorcier?

Est-ce que j'ai l'air de porter trop brillants? répondit-elle.

Après ce commentaire, Alec avait baissé les yeux, évitant le regard de Jace et avala bruyamment.

J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser sur un chasseur d'ombres qui est mort. Sa rune d'invisibilité avait faibli ce qui a permis aux autorités terrestres de récupérer son corps. Personne ne connaît votre existence sauf sur moi et ...

Avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, Alec et Jace avaient décidé de la laisser entrer. La grande porte avait glissé sur le sol pour laisser voir les deux chasseurs d'ombres. Si elle disait vrai, elle allait pouvoir entrer, sinon elle serait repoussée par le pouvoir angélique. Un peu timide, Elspeth posa un pied dans l'entrée et attendit. Rien ne se passa. Elle entra complètement et la porte se ferma derrière elle. Alec et Jace qui faisaient au moins une tête de plus qu'elle l'a toisaient de la tête aux pieds.

Es-tu un enfant de la lune?

Non, je suis une chasseuse d'ombres.

Mais, que venait-elle de faire là? C'était sorti tout seul. Elle savait très bien que c'était un mensonge, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres. Bon sang, elle s'était mise dans de beaux draps. Vite elle s'inventa une histoire qui ne faisait aucun sens. Elle se prit à prier que tout fonctionne comme elle le souhaitait.

Ah oui, mais tu n'as pas de runes ou d'armes.

Je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a quelques semaines. Mes parents me l'ont caché pendant longtemps.

Son histoire ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de Clary. Ils allaient se douter quelque chose. Jace eu un sourire machiavélique qui fit frissonner Elspeth.

Si tu es une chasseuse d'ombres, alors ça veut dire que tu supportes les runes, n'est-ce pas. Passe-moi ton bras. Laquelle veux-tu?

Équilibre.

Elspeth ne pouvait plus rien faire que de suivre les ordres de Jace. Elle lui passa son bras et celui commença à y dessiner à l'aide de sa stèle. Ça peau brûlait comme du chardon ardent et elle crût que c'était la fin. Elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir, car les humains ne supportent pas les runes, mais Jace finit et elle ouvrit les yeux. La rune se tenait sur le haut de son bras, fière comme un chat noir. Sa peau était rouge et sentait le brûlé, mais au moins maintenant elle savait une chose pour sûr.

Si elle y croyait très fort, elle pouvait acquérir des habiletés qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir. Avec Sherlock et John, elle était bonne détective. Avec Jace et Alec, elle supportait les runes. Qu'est-ce qui suivait?

Alec l'invita à le suivre dans un des nombreux salons de l'Institut. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs aux plafonds hauts d'une dizaine de mètres. Et passèrent de grandes portes en bois pour arriver devant 4 magnifiques divans de velours rouge sang. La pièce était rempli de peinture représentant d'anciens chasseurs d'ombres ayant la posture droite et tenant leurs armes de choix. Elle remarqua le tableau à l'image de Hodge. Elle se tourna et leur demanda:

Je me demandais si je pouvais accéder à la base de données des chasseurs d'ombres, avec votre supervision bien sûr, pour trouver l'identité du défunt?

Oui, bien entendu.

Jace se leva et prit l'ordinateur qui se trouvait sur un bureau prêt d'eux. il le déposa sur la petite table à café. Il ouvrit la base de données et commença à rapetisser la recherche en demandant des questions à Elspeth. Jeune adulte, homme, cheveux brun foncé ondulé, yeux verts, 6 pieds. La recherche était descendue à 15 personnes. Un par un, Elspeth regarda les profils et trouva finalement Josh Liveman. Elle se leva précipitamment et pointa l'écran.

Le connaissez-vous? demanda-t-elle.

Hummm, oui, il vient d'Idris. Il était venu en renfort lorsque nous avons eu une grande activité démoniaque. Il est resté un mois. Pendant la 4e semaine, il est parti seul régler un conflit de vampires lorsque moi, Jace et et Isabelle, ma soeur avions nous même quitté l'institut pour un autre cas.

Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite?

Un des vampires les plus féroces l'a mordu. Il est devenu un vampire. Nous avons une relation relativement saine avec les autres vampires alors nous avons essayer de l'aider, mais il a seulement pris ses trucs et est parti pour aller dans une école, je ne me souviens pas trop.

Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'où était cette école?

Dans le Montana,il me semble.

Saint-Vladimir's academy, chuchota Elspeth.

Oui, c'est ça, un truc de vampire, non?

Oui, c'est ça, répondit Elspeth. Merci de votre temps. C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Elspeth se leva du divan accompagné de Jace et Alec qui la menèrent jusqu'à la porte. Elle se tourna et leur demanda:

Vous vous souvenez du nom de son sabre?

Ca… Ca…

Castiel? leur posa Elspeth.

Oui

Elspeth les remercia et sortit de l'institut. Elle trébucha sur les marches, mais retrouva son équilibre aussi vite qu'un chat. Elle regarda son bras ou la rune illuminait.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle revint à l'hôtel où John et Sherlock se disputaient au-dessus du dossier de Josh à savoir la raison de sa mort. De ce qu'elle comprit de leur conversation, il n'y avait aucune cause apparente et leurs arguments ne tenaient que sur des suppositions. Elle s'assit lourdement à côté d'eux les faisant sursauté John et Sherlock. Elle leur expliqua l'information qu'elle avait reçue en évitant bien entendu de parler de vampires et des chasseurs d'ombres. Elle leur avisa qu'elle allait partir sur le prochain vol pour le Montana et les assura qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils l'accompagnent. Elle s'enregistra sur un vol et partit faire ses bagages. Elle demanda aussi à Sherlock de lui envoyer le "tuyau" qui était avec la victime, ce que celui-ci fit. Elle n'était restée qu'une nuit dans l'Est américain, mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle atterrit le lendemain matin totalement épuisé dans Montana. Elle se coucha pour le reste de la journée pour se lever que la journée suivante très tôt dans la mâtiné. Le paquet qui lui venait de l'Angleterre l'attendait devant sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit et le prit dans sa main. Elle prononça le nom de l'ange Castiel et le sabre s'ouvrit pour laisser voir la lame translucide. Elle le referma et le rangea dans sa ceinture.

Elle prit un taxi qui la mena le plus prêt possible de l'academy. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant de voir les hautes grilles en fer forgé plaqué en argent pour éloigner les Strogoï. Elle continua sa marche jusqu'aux portes ou elle vit un intercom. Elle appuya sur le gros bouton rouge et entendit un grésillement suivi d'un oui très peu sympathique. Que devait-elle demander? Dimitri Belikov, elle pourrait demander le voir, mais quoi après? Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

J'aimerais voir Dimitri Belikov s'il vous plait.

Un instant.

Elle vit au loin deux hommes s'approcher. Ils étaient tout de noir vêtus et avaient l'air très menaçants. Elle remarqua aussi qu'aucun d'eux n'était Dimitri. Ils la regardèrent et envoyèrent un message à quelqu'un leur disant qu'elle n'était pas Strigoï. Ils ouvrirent les portes et la laissèrent entrer. L'homme à sa droite remarqua l'arme à sa ceinture et lui prit. Il regarda de tout les côtés et ne remarquant pas comment il fonctionnait, lui rendit. Elle le rangea et alla dans la direction où les deux hommes la poussaient. Elle entra dans l'enceinte immense du collège. Elspeth traversa plusieurs couloirs sous le regard intrigué de centaines d'élèves. Puis ils ouvrirent deux portes, la poussèrent à l'intérieur et les refermèrent derrière elle. Elle reprit son équilibre très vite grâce à la rune et regarda finalement où elle avait atterri. Elle était dans un grand bureau avec deux fauteuils bleu nuit. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres. Le plafond était peint dans une fresque majestueuse qui représentait un passage de la bible. La porte claqua. Elle se tourna rapidement vers la personne qui était entrée en faisant voler ses cheveux. Dimitri Belikov se tenait devant elle habillé en noir avec son manteau noir long et son air intimidant. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui demanda le but de cette rencontre.

Je voulais vous poser quelques questions sur la mort d'un élève qui a quitté le collège très récemment.

Pourquoi poser ces questions à moi et non à la directrice? dit-il avec son accent russe.

Vous savez, c'est plus facile de parler entre gardiens.

Vous êtes une gardienne?

Elspeth ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se joua dans les cheveux, laissant voir sa nuque. Dimitri la fixa un instant intrigué, mais elle ne remarqua pas, car elle était trop occupée à penser à ce qu'elle allait dire après. Le visage de Dimitri s'éclaira pendant que Elspeth attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval pour passer le temps. C'est alors que Dimitri s'écria:

Elspeth Lushkov! Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier?

Quoi! Comment est-ce que le meilleur gardien au monde pouvait la connaître. Très peu de personnes savaient son nom de famille qu'elle avait changé il y 5 ans.

Personne n'a de marques comme toi. Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir.

Elspeth passa sa main sur sa nuque où elle pouvait sentir pour la première fois des marques. Elle se tourna vers le miroir et vit le S stylisés des gardiens tatoués sur le derrière de son cou, encadré de 8 X en forme d'éclaires et au-dessous une étoile à quatre branches. Elle savait après avoir lu son histoire, qu'elle en possédait plus que Dimitri.

Je suis très contente de te revoir, mais j'aimerais te poser quelques questions sur…

La porte s'ouvrit en volé et vint se cogner sur le mur. Ils se levèrent le plus rapidement possible et virent la directrice arriver à la course. Elle dévisagea Elspeth et dit:

Elspeth Lushkov, quelle surprise. Peu importe, dépêché vous, attaque de Strigoï devant le collège.

Dimitri partit en courant suivi de Elspeth. D'autres gardiens se joingnir à eux. Arrivé aux grilles. Dimitri tendit un piquet en argent à Elspeth. Elle le refusa, ce qui lui fit valoir un regard lourd de Belikov. Elle lui sourit et sortit son sabre de sa ceinture. À vue d'oeil on aurait un simple tuyau de métal doré sculpté, mais lorsqu'elle appela l'ange Castiel, le sabre s'ouvrit pour laisser briller sa lame translucide. Dimitri avait l'air impressionné, mais il était dur de savoir ce qu'il pensait, car son visage restait pour la majorité du temps impassible.

Il sortir de l'enceinte du collège. Un strigoï les attaqua par la droite. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec elle, elle n'avait jamais été plus loin que Londres et la plus grande violence dont elle avait été victime était de se coincé le doigt dans une porte, mais là avec ses marques qui faisaient d'elle une gardienne et son sabre séraphique, capable de tuer n'importe quoi, elle se sentait prête pour tout. Elle passa deux secondes à croire très fort qu'elle avait reçu un vrai entraînement et se tourna vers le strigoï qui s'approchait d'elle. Dimitri se précipita pour le tuer, mais avant qu'il y arrive Elspeth fit un cri de guerre et lui trancha la tête. Au même moment un autre descendit de l'arbre au-dessus d'Elspeth et fonça droit sur elle. Elle se mit les genoux sur le sol et plaça son sabre sur sa tête, le manche accoté sur son front. Lorsque le strigoï atterrit sur elle, il fut transpercé de part et d'autre par la lame. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Trois gardiens étaient étendus par terre. Il ne restait qu'elle, Dimitri et un autre homme. Elle vit un strigoï foncé droit sur Dimitri . Celui-ci était de dos et ne le vit pas arriver. Jamais avant avait-elle couru aussi vite de sa vite. Elle poussa Dimitri sur le côté, qui tomba sur le sol et appuya le manche du sabre sur le ventre du strigoï. La lame n'était plus sortie, elle reçut un regard étrange du vampire. Dimitri regarda du sol comme s'il voyait de la magie pour la première fois. Elspeth appela l'ange Castiel et la lame sortit dans un éclat bleu et vint s'enfoncer dans l'estomac du vampire. Elle poussa maintenant son corps inerte sur le sol pour libérer son sabre. Pendant ce temps d'autres mauvais vampires s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux. Se sentant plus puissante que jamais elle fonça droit sur eux coupant une tête d'un côté et transperçant le coeur de l'autre. Dimitri lui sauva la mise en tuant son deuxième strigoï de la soirée. Elle en vint finalement à bout après quelque temps. Ils sécurisèrent le périmètre et des infirmières vinrent prendre les gardiens blessés. Elspeth ne remarqua pas la longue coupure le long de son abdomen à cause de l'adrénaline. Elle le réalisa enfin lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance et que Dimitri la rattrapa et la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie .

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin dans un petit lit blanc dans une chambre qui lui était inconnu. Elle se leva péniblement, se tenant le ventre et se remémora la journée d'hier. Elle poussa le rideau qui lui cachait la vue du corridor. Elle fit quelques pas et remarqua Dimitri assit au bout de l'allée. Il leva le regard comme si il l'avait senti arriver. Il la rejoignit aussitôt et lui demanda:

Comment te sens-tu?

Mal. Je ne me suis pas battu depuis...

À vrai dire, elle ne c'était jamais battu.

… de nombreuses années. J'ai l'impression de m'être brûlé le cou.

Elle se frotta la nuque. Dimitri rougit et baissa le regarda. Elle fonça les sourcils et retourna rapidement dans sa chambre pour voir son cou. Il y avait 6 nouvelles marques. Elle revint le voir et lui dit furieusement:

Tu sais que se n'est pas acceptable de tatouer quelqu'un pendant qu'il est évanoui.

Toujours curieuse de savoir quel était son passé ici à St-Vladimir's Academy, Elspeth fit quelques appels téléphoniques pour faire envoyer la stèle de Josh dans le Montana. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se dessina la rune du savoir. Seul dans sa chambre, cinq ans d'entraînement et de vie qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu lui rentrèrent dedans comme des briques. Elle résista l'envie de l'annuler et serra des dents jusqu'à ce que l'enfer de se souvenir termine. Maintenant, elle savait son ancienne vie ici. On cogna à la porte. Elspeth redescendit sa manche pour cacher la rune. Dimitri se tenait devant elle et lui dit:

J'ai oublié de te dire que la directrice désire te voir.

Maintenant?

J'en ai peur.

Elle se rendit jusqu'au bureau de la directrice qui l'invita à s'asseoir. Elspeth s'attendait à avoir quelques commentaires cinglants de sa part comme elle le faisait toujours, mais elle se limita à la remercié et de s'occuper de la quatrième période des dhampire. Bien évidemment elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être gentille. Puisque le professeur en question était absent, elle accepta sans joie. Elle utilisa les quelques heures qui lui restaient pour organiser son cours. Elle était si occupée qu'elle en oublia Josh et le but de sa visite. Une idée lui vint en tête. Elle se rendit dehors et installa tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Elle envoya ensuite un message à tous les élèves de venir vêtu d'un chandail blanc. Elle amena aussi une chaise où elle s'assit attendant l'arrivée des élèves. Elle détacha sa queue de cheval pour cacher les marques encore rouges sur son cou. Au compte-goutte, les élèves vinrent s'asseoir devant elle. Lorsque la période commença enfin, Elspeth ne prit même pas la peine de se lever. Elle regarda tous les élèves assis sur les grands coussins bleus qu'elle avait amenés. Elle prit finalement la parole au grand étonnement des élèves après 5 minutes de silence.

Je m'appelle Elspeth Lushkov. Je remplacerai votre professeur aujourd'hui. Nous allons simuler des combats de strigoï et voir combien de fois vous seriez mort en 2 minutes.

Tous les élèves la regardaient intriguer. Deux garçons dans le fond chuchotèrent « elle est qui pour nous dire quoi faire?». Elspeth les entendit, son visage resta impassible, mais elle leur répondit sèchement:

Je suis une gardienne avec beaucoup plus d'expérience que vous.

Décidant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler à voix basse, ils dire ce qu'ils pensèrent tout haut pendant que le reste des élèves restaient silencieux.

Vous savez, les années d'expérience ce n'est pas vraiment important à côté du nombre de strigoï tué.

Si vous tenez jusqu'à la fin du cours sans vous faire envoyer au bureau de la directrice, je vais vous dire combien de strigoï j'ai tués. Bon maintenant, placez-vous en groupe de deux sur chaque coussin et prenez chacun une étampe de bingo sur le sol à côté de vous. Utilisés les comme si ils étaient des piquets en argent. À la fin des deux minutes, vous allez compter combien de fois vous seriez mort si cela avait été réel.

Les élèves trouvèrent l'activité plutôt amusante tout en réalisant l'importance d'un bon entraînement. Ils prirent plus au sérieux les pratiques lorsqu'ils firent le décompte et que chaque élève était au moins «mort» 3 fois en deux minutes. Lorsqu'il ne resta que quelques minutes au cours, les deux garçons qui avaient réussi à être silencieux pendant l'entièreté du cours levèrent la main.

Humm, pouvez-vous nous dire le nombre de marques que vous avez?

Elspeth prit ses cheveux et en fit une queue de cheval. Elle tourna son dos aux élèves pour qu'ils puissent voir ses marques et leur dit:

14, j'ai tué 14 strigoï.

Tous les élèves la regardèrent impressionner. Leurs yeux étaient gros comme des deux dollars. Même les deux garçons n'avaient plus rien à dire. Elle sourit fière de son coup. Elle laissa aller ses élèves, mais la majorité resta pour la pause. Elle partit au bout de cinq minutes retrouver Dimitri. Elle le trouva en pleine lecture dans un des nombreux salons de l'academy. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et interrompit sa lecture.

Nous avons été coupés dans notre conversation qui était en fait le but de ma visite ici.

C'est vrai, que voulais-tu me demander? dit Dimitri.

Connaissez-vous Josh Liverman?

Il était un moroï?

Oui.

Je me souviens de lui, un petit délinquant. Il est arrivé ici avec les bras recouverts de tatouages. Pour le temps qu'il est resté ici, il était très connu. Toutes les filles étaient après lui.

Il est parti?

Il a reçu une lettre qui paraissait ancienne. Dès qu'il l'a reçu, il a quitté St-Vladimir.

Avez-vous encore cette lettre?

Attends ici, je vais aller voir.

Dimitri se leva et quitta la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec à la main une enveloppe jaunie faite de papier rugueux. Il la lui tendit. Elspeth l'ouvrit et sortit la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle déplia la feuille pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. L'encre vert émeraude était identique à celle utilisée pour écrire les lettres des élèves de Poudlard lorsqu'ils avaient 11 ans. La lettre invitait Josh à venir à Poudlard pour parler comme conférencier. La lettre était signée Albus Dumbledore. Elspeth avait maintenant ce qu'elle avait besoin pour continuer son enquête. Elle remercia Dimitri et lui promit de venir le revoir après avoir fini avec son enquête. Elle quitta ensuite l'école sans dire un mot à la directrice.


	5. Chapter 5

Que devait-elle faire maintenant? Le train pour Poudlard partait dans 5 jours pour le début des classes. Peut-être la meilleure idée était d'envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore pour l'avertir de son arrivée? Elle devait aussi arrêter au chemin de traverse. Tellement de choses à faire en si peu de temps. La première chose était de revenir en Angleterre. Elle appela John et Sherlock qui étaient toujours à New York. Elle leur annonça que leur prochaine destination se trouvait à être la maison. Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté pour Londres. Arrivée à destination, elle se rendit devant le mur de briques qui menait au chemin de traverse. Elle regarda fixement le mur et se concentra très fort pour se remémorer la manière d'y accéder. Les briques se déplacèrent d'un coup pour laisser passer une vieille dame. Avant que les briques reviennent à leur place, elle se glissa au travers de la fente. On aurait dit un petit village concentré en quelques rues. Elle avait des quelques trucs avant de partir pour Poudlard. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas la bonne monnaie.

Comme avec les autres peut-être avait-elle un passé ici?

Elle partit pour Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Elle entra et un goblin l'escorta jusqu'au bureau le plus au fond.

Votre nom?

Elspeth Lushkov.

Vous avez votre clef?

Je … euhhh

Elle fit semblant de fouiller dans ses poches, car elle avait l'intention de dire au goblin devant elle, qu'elle avait perdu sa clef. À sa plus grande surprise, une lourde clef en fer se trouvait dans la poche droite de sa veste. Elle la sortit, lui sourit et la lui tendit.. Il fit un signe de la suivre. Ils firent un long trajet en wagon au-dessus d'un grand cratère enflammé. Après une randonnée mille fois pire qu'une montagne russe, le petit wagon s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte ronde en métal qui contenait plusieurs serrures. Après le long processus d'ouverture, Elle se retrouva finalement devant une montagne d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'avoir autant d'argent, à part Harry Potter lui-même bien entendu. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et fit le chemin en sans inverse pour retourner sur le chemin de traverse. Elle commença par Mr. Ollivander où elle se procura une baguette. Elle donna comme excuse qu'elle avait brisée la sienne. Ensuite, elle partit se chercher une robe de sorcier. Avec l'argent qu'elle avait, elle prit la plus belle du magasin. Une verte émeraude brodée de détails floraux dorés.

Elle fit, par la suite, le tour de tous les magasins et regarda émerveiller ce qu'ils contenaient. Elle finit sa journée dans un bar en buvant de la bière au beurre. Après quelques heures, elle réalisa l'heure tardive. Avant de quitter le chemin de traverse, elle envoya un hibou à Dumbledore via la volière publique. Le lendemain matin, elle se leva et commença à faire ses valises. Elle y passa la journée. La journée suivante, elle la passa à tourner en rond jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle pouvait essayer de repasser sur la rune du savoir afin de connaître son histoire dans le monde de Harry Potter. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer mentalement. Elle s'assit sur son lit et traça la rune, mais rien ne se produit. Elle laissa tomber après quelques tentatives, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas. Elle retourna alors stresser pour demain.

Le lendemain matin, elle arriva à la gare de King's cross 45 minutes en avance où elle attendit impatiemment l'ouverture des portes. De toute évidence, Dumbledore avait reçu son message, car un jeune homme roux vint lui annoncer qu'elle avait une place réservée avec les préfets. Elle suivit donc le jeune homme en avant d'elle jusqu'au premier wagon du train. Elle réalisa alors que le garçon n'était nul autre que Percy Weasley. Elle était très déçue de ne pas avoir su plutôt que cheveux roux flamboyant égale toujours Weasley. Elle vint s'asseoir avec eux sur les confortables banquettes de cuir rouges. Elle écouta tranquillement leurs conversations jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent conscience de sa présence. Un silence tomba sur la cabine pendant que tous les préfets la regardaient. Elle leur sourit et leur dit:

Elspeth Lushkov, je viens voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Attend. LA Elspeth Lushkov. Celle qui a créé un sortilège bouclier contre capable d'arrêter le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui portait se nom et encore moins chez les sorciers. Elle se doutait donc qu'ils parlaient d'elle sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment tous les détails. Elle hocha la tête pour répondre à leur question et les préfets la bombardèrent de questions. Elle essaya d'y répondre au mieux de ses capacités avec sa connaissance des livres de Harry Potter, mais elle se contenta souvent de répondre par oui ou par non. Elle devint amie avec eux et la randonnée dans le train finit avec des blagues et des rires. Juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent, elle se changea dans sa nouvelle robe de sorcier verte. Elle débarqua au quaie et vit Hagrid diriger les élèves de première année vers les barques. Lorsqu'il la remarqua, il se précipita pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Elspeth, comme ça fait longtemps! Je ne savais pas que tu venais nous rendre visite?

Je ne l'ai appris moi-même qu'hier tu dois accompagner les premières années si je ne trompe. On se revoit dans la grande Salle?

Bien entendu.

Décidément le personnel de l'école la connaissait. Elle avait donc quelque chose avoir avec Poudlard. C'était stupide comme affirmation, presque tous les sorciers sont passés par Poudlard. Elle savait qu'elle devait attendre d'être seule pour réessayer la rune du savoir. Elle embarqua donc dans les calèches tirées par les chevaux invisibles et finit avec les deux jumeaux Weasley qui discutaient des coups qu'ils allaient faire cette année. Elspeth resta silencieuse écoutant intriguer les différents plans plutôt ingénieux qui prouvaient leurs créativités. Ils débarquèrent au bout de quelques minutes et Elspeth se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain la plus proche. Elle redessina la rune sur son bras, assit sur le couvercle d'une des toilettes du fond. Cette fois-ci, elle fonctionna. Elle gémit quelque peu, car plus on utilisait cette rune, plus elle était douloureuse. Une voix s'éleva, surprenant Elspeth qui sursauta.

Qui est là ? dit une voix mi mielleuse, mi pleureuse.

Oh non, c'était Mimi Geignarde. Elspeth se retenu de dire quoi que se soit en attendant que la douleur passe. Elle remonta ses genoux contre son torse pour na pas qu'on voit ses souliers dépasser. De l'eau commença à ruisseler sur le plancher tendit que Mimi pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à propos du fait qu'elle était mal aimer. Tout d'un coup plein de souvenirs de son autre vie lui revint en mémoire et elle lança un petit cri. Mimi vola au-dessus des toilettes et passa au travers de la porte où se trouvait Elspeth. Celle-ci ayant la peur de sa vie, elle poussa la porte le plus vite qu'elle put et se précipita en dehors de la salle de bain des filles en courant. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et resta accotée contre elle pendant quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Elle pouvait encore entendre Mimi se plaindre. Sachant maintenant l'utilité de chaque couloir, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle. Au lieu d'entrer par la porte principale comme les élèves, elle utilisa un petit passage à côté. Elle traversa alors un long couloir sombre et en pierre dont le plafond lui frôlait la tête. Au bout, elle prit la petite porte à sa droite et arriva directement à gauche de la table des professeurs. Elle se faufila discrètement vers Dumbledore qui attendait patiemment que les élèves s'installent. Elle lui tapota l'épaule, mais il était trop occupé à rire des premières pour l'écouter. Il lui entre deux rires qu'il était très content de la voir, mais qu'elle était mieux d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre, car il savait qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment le sens qu'il donnait à ses paroles, mais elle fit comme il demanda.

Au moment où elle se tourna pour partir, Rogue se tourna et vit des longs cheveux roux voler, mais pas de visage. Son coeur fit un bond, car il connaissait cette démarche et cette chevelure. Elle était revenue.

Elspeth traversa les couloirs jusqu'au dortoir des professeurs. Elle passa la salle commune et entra dans sa chambre. Sa valise était posée dans un coin, mais la majorité de ses effets personnels y étaient encore. Elle ouvrit le garde-robe et plusieurs robes de sorcier tombèrent sur le sol. Elle les raccrocha une à une en les époussetant au passage. Elle défit sa valise et rangea ce qu'elle avait apporté dans les différents meubles de sa chambre. Elle réalisa à présent qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée et se demanda comment Dumbledore avait pu la savoir avant elle. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et se mit au lit. Elle s'endormit rapidement et ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain matin.

Pendant la soirée, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. C'était Rogue. Il cogna deux fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il n'était pas venu ici depuis des lunes et la décoration encore enfantine de la chambre lui remémora des souvenirs à la fois heureux et triste. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce sombre et il remarqua finalement Elspeth couché dans son lit. Comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté du lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Elspeth. Il serra les dents tendit que des souvenirs l'envahissait, se releva et quitta la chambre sans faire un bruit.

Il se dirigea alors vers la sienne. Lorsqu'il fut assis sur son lit, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et sortit la lettre qu'elle avait laissée lorsqu'elle avait quitté. Il tira une grosse mallette de dessous son lit et entreprit de la chercher. Il la trouva sous une pile de papier vieille de 10 ans. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et la lu. Il rangea la lettre sous son lit et alla dormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Elspeth se leva tôt et rejoignit les professeurs pour le déjeuner. Son regard fit le tour de la salle. La seule personne qui n'était pas présente était Rogue. Elle ne se posa pas trop de questions et vint s'installer à côté du professeur Mcgonagall. Lorsqu'elle fut confortablement installée, elle chuchota à l'oreille du professeur. «J'ai un sentiment que le jeune Harry sera très bon au Quidditch, comme son père. Si j'étais vous, j'irais surveiller son premier entraînement.» Mcgonagall lui sourit et répondit qu'elle vraiment très heureuse qu'elle soit revenue après toutes ces années. Après le déjeuner, Elspeth quitta pour aller récupérer sa baguette qu'elle avait oubliée dans sa chambre et arrivé là-bas se posa la question; « Que voulait dire le professeur sur le fait qu'elle soit revenue?» Elle chercha dans sa mémoire et se souvint finalement. Oh mon dieu. Elle n'aurait probablement jamais dû venir en premier lieu. C'est pour ça que Rogue l'évitait. Il lui en voulait encore. On cogna à la porte. Elspeth sursauta et sortit de sa stupeur. Elle ouvrit la porte. Severus Rogue se tenait, impassible, dans sa robe de sorcier noire. Étant beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, il la regarda, la tête penchée vers le sol. Elspeth déglutit.

Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Je suis désolé. Je vais partir.

Elle avait la tête baissée pour éviter son regard.

À se propos. Elspeth, je… je voulais te dire que je n'ai jamais cru que c'était de ta faute. J'ai passé tant d'années à vouloir te le dire. La seule personne qui est responsable, c'est Voldemort.

Elspeth lui fit un pâle sourire. Les deux se parlèrent pendant quelques minutes et Rogue dû quitter pour aller donner un cours. Au milieu de la première période, Dumbledore la demanda dans son bureau. Il lui parla de la météo un long moment et changea d'un coup de sujet pour discuter de son retour. Il lui annonça qu'il était très heureux de savoir qu'elle et Rogue s'étaient réconciliés et qu'il espérait qu'elle reste quelque temps. Elspeth se prit encore à se demander comment Dumbledore faisait pour toujours tout savoir avant tout le monde. Leur conversation dura si longtemps que lorsqu'elle quitta le bureau de Dumbledore, l'heure du diner avait sonné.

Elspeth se dirigea alors vers la grande salle pour manger. Lorsqu'elle entra, Percy l'invita à venir manger avec lui. Il était entouré de son frère Ron, d'Harry et d'Hermione. Elle s'assit en face de la seule fille du groupe et se sentit revenir dans ses années à Poudlard. Hermione leva son nez du livre qu'elle lisait avec attention lorsqu'elle entendit l'entrechoquement de la vaisselle en avant d'elle. Elle regarda Elspeth intrigué pendant un instant et d'un coup son visage s'illumina. Ses yeux étincelaient comme de l'argent poli et son sourire était tellement gros qu'il aurait pu englober la terre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Ron se tourna vers elle pour lui demander si tout allait bien, mais c'est au même moment qu'elle commença à parler beaucoup trop vite.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Vous êtes vraiment celle que je crois que vous êtes. Par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai lu tous les livres vous concernant. J'ai appris le sortilège par coeur, mais bien sûr je n'ai jamais pu le mettre en pratique. Oh, oh, mais ne croyez pas que je le veux non, plus. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, il est vraiment…

De quoi tu parles, coupa Harry.

Tu ne la connais pas! C'est Elspeth Lushkov. Elle a découvert le sortilège pour contrer le sortilège de la mort. Il y a 10 ans n'est-ce pas?

Elspeth hocha de la tête.

Dans quelle maison étiez-vous, demanda Hermione avide de tout savoir ce qui ne se trouvait pas dans les livres.

Gryffondor, répondit Elspeth avec un grand sourire, heureuse de rendre Hermione contente.

Je le savais. Les plus grands sortent toujours de Gryffondor.

Cela fait 19 ans que je n'ai pas mangé ici en tant qu'élève et si je me rapelle bien, ma dernière visite date de 10 ans.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini sa phrase, Harry avait l'air en pleine réflexion. Ses doigts bougeaient comme s'il calculait dans sa tête. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda à Elspeth…

Vous y êtes aller durant les même années que mes parents. Les connaissiez-vous?

eu.. je. Oui, je connaissais très bien ta mère, même si j'étais deux ans plus jeune qu'elle.

La discussion allait bon train jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisent qu'ils devaient bientôt quitter pour se rendre à leur prochain cours. Ron, Harry et Hermione soupirent bruyamment en regardant leur liste de cours. Potion. Elspeth les regarda intrigué et leur demanda:

Vous n'aimez pas les cours de potions?

En fait, c'est pas le cours que nous n'aimons pas, commença Ron, Ou même la matière, c'est Rogue. Il nous fait constamment perdre des points, lorsqu'on a rien fait. Il trouve toujours des moyens d'avantager les serpentard.

La dernière fois, continua Harry, il m'a enlevé 5 points parce que je n'avait pas avertit Neville qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la classe qu'il ne fallait pas mettre la salive de grenouille à la fin, mais au début. Je n'étais même pas dans la même équipe que lui. À chaque fois que je me trompe, il dit que la célébrité n'est pas tout.

Elspeth eu alors une illumination. Rogue était la solution à l'énigme. Le corps de Josh Liverman n'avait aucune trace violence et les tests de sang étaient revenus négatif. Le seul moyen qui restait devait être un sortilège. Rogue pouvait venir avec elle jusqu'à Londres et confirmer ces doutes.

Elle se leva précipitamment et quitta pour se diriger vers les donjons où se trouvait le bureau de Rogue. Elle ne dit rien au élèves qui la regardaient étrangement. Elle ne cogna pas et entra directement. Rogue assit à son bureau écrivait une lettre. Il leva la tête rapidement, prêt à chicaner la personne qui osait le déranger. Son visage s'adoucit lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était Elspeth. Celle-ci s'assit sur la chaise devant son bureau et entreprit de lui expliquer le mystère derrière la mort de Josh Liverman qu'elle essayait d'élucider. Elle expliqua les quelques pistes qu'elle avait et lui demanda si il savait où était partit Josh après sa venue ici.

Josh n'est jamais arrivé.

Quoi?

Nous avons dû annuler toutes les conférences. Nous n'avons jamais eu de nouvelles n'ont plus.

Comme c'est étrange. Rogue, pourrais-tu m'accompagner jusqu'à Londres et venir voir si sa mort ne serait pas liée à la magie?

Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de travaille ici…

S'il vous plaît?

Bon d'accord.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour son approbation. Lorsque celui-ci acquiesça, Rogue et Elspeth partirent faire leur valises. Ils se rejoignirent dans le couloir une heure après. Elspeth dans son habit moldu regarda Rogue dans sa robe de sorcier étrangement.

Des vêtements de moldus seraient plus discret, commenta Elspeth.

Rogue soupira, se tourna et repartit pour sa chambre. un quart d'heure plus tard il revint habillé d'une chemise noir et d'un pantalon de même couleur. Il prirent une calèche du château à la gare de train et embarquèrent en direction de Londres. Sans consulter Rogue, avant d'aller dans les laboratoire voir Molly Hooper, Elspeth s'arrêta dans une boutique pour acheter un sarrau blanc. Gardant son achat secret jusqu'à la dernière minute, Rogue se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu aller chercher.

Avant de passer les portes en vitre du bâtiments, Elspeth sortit le sarrau et le tendit à Rogue qui le prit avec dégoût. Elle lui avisa de le mettre avant de passer dans la dite salle question de se faire passer pour un vrai médecin. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et traversèrent plusieurs couloirs. Finalement ils entrèrent dans le bureau immaculé de Molly. Celle-ci se leva surprise de leur présence.

Molly, je te présente Dr Severus Rogue un médecin qui travaille à Inverness. Je l'ai amené ici pour qu'il jette un coup d'oeil au corps de Josh. Je crois vraiment qu'il peut avoir la réponse à notre énigme, dit Elspeth.

Molly les dirigea vers la salle à côté de son bureau. Elle poussa les portes pivotantes et alla ouvrir un des portes de métals au fond de la pièce. elle tira le raque qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et laissa la place à Rogue pour qu'il étudie le corps.

Il fit signe à Elspeth de faire sortir Molly de la pièce pour qu'il puisse user de la magie. Elle fit comme il le voulait et ne revint que plusieurs minutes plus tard lorsqu'il sortit lui même de la salle pour lui dire qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Il l'emmena à côté du corps et lui dit:

La personne qui a fait cela a utilisé le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra. Selon mes observations, ces serait un mange-mort.

Au même moment, on entendit les portes basculer derrière Rogue et Elspeth. Croyant que c'était tout simplement Molly, les deux ne se retournèrent pas. De lent claquement de main commencèrent et ceux-ci s'intensifièrent. Elspeth et Rogue pivotèrent pour en voir la source…

… Moriarty et Lucius Malfoy se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte tout sourire.

Mes félicitations, Vous êtes plus intelligent que je le croyais.


End file.
